


Embarrassing Photos

by PaperFox19



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Peeping, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gin thinks he can embarrass Tsukune with some photos but finds he doesn’t want to share them with anyone.
Relationships: Aono Tsukune/Morioka Ginei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Embarrassing Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Gin waited outside of Tsukune’s dorm room window. He chuckled as he pointed his digital camera at Tsukune’s window. Gin’s plan was simple get some embarrassing photo’s of Tsukune and use them as blackmail oh it was perfect.

He watched as Tsukune began removing his school jacket. Looks like he was gonna change and take a shower. ‘Perfect!’ Gin thought and readied his camera. Tsukune undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Gin smirked and began taking pictures. He undid his belt and his pants sank revealing white underwear.

‘Tighty whities blackmail gold.’ Gin thought and began taking more pictures. Tsukune lowered his pants and underwear in one go. Seeing Tsukune’s bare ass made Gin still for a moment. His cheeks reddened and his heart began to beat faster as his blood rushed south.

The human boy bent over to get his pants off his ankles. The leg movement caused Tsukune’s balls to come into view and Gin found himself growling. One hand continued to snap pictures as his other hand palmed the arousal in his pants. ‘This is surprisingly hot…’ Gin thought. He wanted to see the front really bad. ‘Turn turn turn oh fuck!’

Gin’s silent prayer was answered as Tsukune turned around and Gin drooled. Tsukune’s soft 8 inch cock hung between his legs with a dark nest of hair at the top. His dick was uncut and Gin wanted to take his teeth and pull back the foreskin. His fingers took a bunch of frontal pics and he growled when Tsukune put a towel around his waist and left the room.

The werewolf completely forgot about embarrassing Tsukune at this point. These pics were gold more intense than any pic he had gotten of a woman. Gin brought his camera’s menu up and began flipping through the pics he had taken.

Each candid pic had Gin fantasizing and wanting. He undid his pants and lowered his boxers just enough to free his hard and thick 9 inch long cock. He worked his arousal slowly taking in each picture he had taken.

Gin howled as he came, having the most intense orgasm he had ever had. His legs shook and he brushed the picture of full frontal nude Tsukune with his thumb. “Tsukune.”

There were no more reports of Gin peeping on girls. He began stalking Tsukune his wolf speed allowing him to take shots without Tsukune’s notice. He loved the way Tsukune smiled when he was around friends it was much better than the nervous smile he had when he was with him.

Gin found himself wanting Tsukune to smile at him like that. Maybe after an intense round of sex Tsukune smiling and petting his head praising him for a great round in the sack, the thought had Gin’s wolf ears and tails out, his tail wagging and the wolf boy drooled.

He never let anyone see the pics he had taken, they were his and he hoped one day Tsukune would be his as well.

End


End file.
